


Graves' Fate

by Ardoria, Rigoria



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Betrayal, Bilgewater - Freeform, Burning tides, Gay, Multi, Partnership, Pirates, Runeterra, The Locker, but they are, i write this shit for the third time cuz fucking ao3, it wont be gay tho i guess, noone denies, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardoria/pseuds/Ardoria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigoria/pseuds/Rigoria
Summary: The life of TF/Graves, Graves' POVTheir first meeting, partnering up, partnership, betrayal, captivity in The Locker, jail break, Burning tides...Be patient I'm slow





	Graves' Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a thing between my whatever-she-is (Rigoria) and me, we wanted to write their life as we imagine it so yea
> 
> Graves' POV cuz I'm basically him  
> ("Fates' Destiny" for better writing style LUL, no I'm serious better read hers)
> 
> Um english is not my native language so there will be stupid errors and childish language
> 
> Still, enjoy as far as it's enjoyable

For hours he is already waiting, his finger ready to pull the trigger and watch him take his final breath. He got used to the darkness in this storeroom a long time ago so Twisted Fate wouldn't even notice Graves when he teleports himself inside.

10 more minutes passed until T.F. finally appeared. You could practically feel how the air changed and deformed to give the teleporting man a place to arrive. And there he was right before his eyes, his long black coat still waving from the little jump he did and of course his hat, he couldn't be seen without it. That's how he is now. The hatered began to boil in Graves stomach and he felt hot and dizzy but he needed to stay calm now so he could surprise T.F. in a better moment. So he continued watching T.F. as he creeped throught the storeroom searching for the chest containing the dagger he was sent to steal.

Graves had already thought about what he would say to T.F. in the coming moment: what he would say to surprise him, what he'd answer to his stupid fucking jokes and what he would tell him the moment before his death. He would look him dead in the eye so that T.F.'s thoughts' attention would be only him and how he betrayed Graves. But he couldn't think about it any longer because bloodlust let his mind go numb. Now it's finally the time he could kill the one man that betrayed him after almost 10 years of partnership, the one man that got him into the Locker where death was the kindest reward you could‘ve gotten. After years chasing after T.F. through the whole terrain of Runeterra he finally found him and he couldn't run away now as he always did. Not this time.

He smiled viciously but repressed it instantly because the smile could make his opposite think it's all for fun. No, he won't have any fun in his life anymore, Graves would make that sure. Eventually T.F. found what he searched for and Graves' breathing began to speed up from excitement. He released Destiny’s safety catch.

_Ch-chunk_

Funny how the man that has a destiny in his alias would be killed by Destiny now. _He twisted his own fate_ ; one of those stupid jokes T.F. would tell.

Graves could see his former partner stiffen up, even if he never have shown himself surprised Graves could still see it, he knew him still all too well. T.F. knew who was standing behind him, after the bunch of years they fought and travelled together he could tell Destiny from any other weapon. He didn't move.

"T.F., it’s been a long time."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO MATEY
> 
> Comment if you read this cuz i doubt someone actually does


End file.
